Titans Central
by DJCryos
Summary: -Renamed, formerly titled The Outcast-  Raven and BB head to Keystone City to check out the newest Titans branch. While there, their lives unfold in a series of strange events. Mild AU, have a bit of Toon/Comic fusion going on. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Titans Central

**AN: Woot! First Titans fanfic that Ive written. Please Read and Review.**

**I dont own the Titans, or much else in here.**

Chapter 1

Titans Central

"Seriously, why are we doing this again?"

Beast Boy gazed out of the train window, bored out of his skull. The constant view of farms and fields was broken up only by the occasional herd of cows. The changeling honestly could think of no place more boring than Kansas after driving through it for the last several hours. "_Or are we in Ohio? Pennsylvania?"_ Then changeling had lost track of their route a while ago. A billboard for a local TV station claiming to be the best weather station in Kansas flashed by, one of the few dots of separate color on the constant field of green. _"Has to be Kansas..."_

Sitting in the seat across from him, Raven just idly sat reading. "Because Robin doesn't want Star going on long trips while she's pregnant, Cyborg might get drunk and shoot Wally, and if Terra came with you, the two of you would just be humping in a corner somewhere..." She replied in a complete monotone, turning the page. Beast Boy just grunted and slouched in his seat, drawing an eyebrow raise from the empath. "Trouble in paradise?"

Rubbing his head with a sigh, Beast Boy finally spoke. "Rae, your a girl..."

"Last time I checked."

"What..does it mean when a girl says some other guys name during sex?"

Raven blinked, blushing softly. This one caught her off guard for sure. "Oh wow..umm...well to be honest, Ive never had sex...but according to all those sappy chick-flicks Starfire drags me to, it usually means that shes thinking of that guy while having sex with you..."

Beast Boys face turned a sickly shade of pale-green. "Okay thanks...I'm gonna be right back..." Almost as quick as Kid Flash, he bolted to the restroom, holding a hand over his mouth, leaving Raven in complete mystery.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted reading, Raven glanced out the window to see that the scenery had changed significantly. Gone were the green fields of Kansas, now replaced with a growing metropolis of their destination, Keystone City. As the skyline grew around them, Beast Boy finally returned, looking like death. "Everything okay there, Gar?" Raven asked softly, putting her book in her travel bag.

"Yeah I'm fine...just...a little travel sick..." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. Raven knew right away he was lying through his teeth, even without her empathic powers, but decided not to push it at that time. As the train slowed to a stop, a small explosion went off behind the duo. Turning to see, the two heroes looked in shock as Jinx pulled herself from a pile, the explosion being the force through which she had came through the train car with. Holding her head, the sorceress looked over at the two West Coast Titans, her eyes opening wide in surprise. "Hey! Forgot you two were coming today..umm..mind helping out?"

The steel and concrete crumbled to the ground as Dr. Light's lasers blasted their way through the bank walls, his other arm filled with sacks of cash. In a cackle, the mad physicist charged into the street, taking aim at a police car blocking his path. His grin alight in insanity, Dr. Light fired...just to swerve his hand at the last minute, along with his whole body as he looked up to an all-to-familiar screeching. As the blast dug into the pavement, the villains eyes went wide in shock as he spotted a sight he never thought he would see in Keystone City: A large green pterodactyl being flanked by a massive black spectral bird. Distracted, he never saw the yellow and red blur slam into his stomach at high speed...

Kid Flash sat grinning with Dr. Light bent over his fist, the villain emptying his lunch onto the sidewalk from the gut-punch. With his free hand, the speedster embraced Jinx, whom Beast Boy set gingerly by his side before shifting back to his human form. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged all the way from Jump City!"

"Dude, not to shabby punch there." Beast Boy socked Kid Flash in the shoulder gently. With a groan, Dr. Light tried to raise a gauntlet-covered hand to blast the young speedster, only to have his arm wrapped in black energy and jerked back. Before he could recover, the madman watched in horror as pink sparks danced in his precious equipment, followed by a drifts of smoke he knew to be overheated electronics. With a sigh, Dr. Light hung his head in disgrace and raised his hands. "Okay, you win..."

"Yeah, now thats what I call teamwork!" Jinx punched the air in excitement. "And this one didnt get away!"

"Hey, the last one was not my fault!" Kid Flash retorted, blushing heavily. "She flashed me her boobs, how was I supposed to concentrate."

Jinx's eyes flashed in anger and a brick hanging on its edge just in the wall fell slamming down, just an inch from Kid Flash's foot. As Beast Boy fell to the ground laughing, Raven sighed deeply, looking at the villain-turned-hero. "So Jinx, is it just the two of you? Robin decided to leave us in the dark..."

As if to answer, two figures limped out of the ruined bank; a silver-haired female half carrying what could only be described as one of the most stereotypical looking demons ever. As the two approached the group, it became very evident that the demon was by no means conscious. With a deep sigh, the woman carrying him spoke up. "Took a nasty blast to his head, he's gonna have a fuckin' huge headache in the morning." Turning her head, she suddenly realized that there were new faces in the group. "Okay...and what the hell are you doin here?"

Stepping in quickly, Kid Flash chuckled softly. "Raven and Beast Boy, meet the rest of Titans Central; Rose, aka Ravager, and Eddie, better known as Kid Devil. Rose, this is Raven and Beast Boy, from Titans West."

A sarcastic smirk grew across Rose's face as her one eye narrowed, her other completely covered by an odd lack of eyehole in the two-toned mask that adorned the top half of her face. "Well well, so your the two that our Glorious Leader chose to send out to check up on us, eh? Fine, whatever, lets just get Eddie someplace he can lay down..."

"Maybe I can help out..." Gathering her composure, Raven stepped closer to the duo, reaching out a bare hand to Eddie's forehead. The shouts by Jinx and Wally came far to late as her bare fingertips touched his skin..."YAHHH! By Azar..." Quickly Raven jerked her hand away from the flattop grill that Kid Devil called skin. Catching her breath, the empath looked down at her fingers, then cringed as she heard a crash behind her. Not only had she burned herself, but the outburst had sent a car flying 10 blocks down the road.

"Yeah...I wouldn't do that if I were you, not when hes not with us at least..." Rose replied nonchalantly, the corner of her mouth struggling to stay from a smile. "That's one of his many talents, hence my gloves." It was this comment that caused Beast Boy to look closer at the armor-plated leather jacket the young woman was wearing. The patterns of the armor plates that ran down her sleaves bore a suspicious familiarity, a pattern and sequence he had seen far to often for his taste, not to mention the same similarities in the gloves and boots. And the mask colors made it downright creepy. His stomach still upset from his train-ride experience, the changeling's inner filter seemed to be working less than usual as he opened his mouth...

"Hey Rose...is there any reason your dressed like a Slade wannabe?"

The sword-fighter just chuckled softly, closing her eye. "And here they told me you were the dumb one...well, that's because for years I was...but that's in my past...Now, whats say we get home, its pizza night."

Eddie "Kid Devil" Bloomberg opened his eyes with a groan. The first thing he noticed is that he was sitting, with people talking around him. As his head cleared, he realized that he was in a car, and no smell of burning fabric meant it had to be Jinx's car, the Black Cat. From the drivers seat, Jinx looked back at Eddie in the rearview. "Well, welcome back to the land of the living. Rose would have had my ass on a plate if you never woke up."

With a grin, Eddie looked around the car, easily identifying his new co-riders in the heavily modified '64 DeVille. "Beast Boy and Raven, right? Heard all about you when me and Rose were out in Steel."

"Really? I dont remember you dude, sorry...and I would think I would rembember a dude with big horns and red skin..." Beast Boy itched his head in thought, Speedy did say something a few months back about new members, but never really went into detail about it.

"Hey, its no big deal, we didn't stay around to long...Hey Jinx, how about we all head out to Luigi's and grab a few slices?" Now fully awake, the young demon leaned between the driver and passenger seats, grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry Eddie, but we still have paperwork to do on this bank heist, then Rose and I are taking Raven to the mall..." Jinx grinned deviously, something was going on in that scheming brain of hers, he just knew it.

"No, your not..." The monotone retort came as easy as breathing to Raven, she had a lot of practice dodging mall trips with Starfire and Terra.

"Oh yes we are.."

"No, your not."

"Yeah huh..." This pattern continued itself as the Black Cat raced down the concrete canyon of the main drive in downtown Keystone. The tall buildings imposed their shadow on the not-so-small car that finally reached its destination in the Old Stockyard district. There, in Titans tradition, stood a large T of glass and steel, surrounded by high fences.

Eddie leaned back in his seat with a grin, watching the gates open automatically for the cars built in sensor. "Good to be back home after a long day at the office..."


	2. Chapter 2: Bedroom Issues

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This next bit is a little angsty, and we find out a few things about some members of Titans Central.**

Chapter 2

Bedroom Issues

_Deep moaning..._

_A ball of pale and green flesh, sweaty and writhing..._

_A shrill scream of pleasure rang out..._

_A lamp exploded..._

Rose Williams shot up in her bed, her body covered in cold sweat. As she focused to slow her breathing, the young woman thought over what she had just seen in her sleep. "What the hell..." She spoke out-loud, to no one but herself. Glancing over to the clock, the swordfighter pulled herself out of bed, slipped on a tank top, some shorts, and her eyepatch, then stumbled to the kitchen, hoping that someone had remembered to reload the automatic coffee maker.

Stumbling through the kitchen, and inwardly swearing at the lack of coffee, Rose continued her path into the living room/command center. Jinx, Raven, and Kid Flash were nowhere to be seen, and Kid Devil and Beast Boy were both passed out on the couch with the title screen to _Super Ninja Pirate Attack 4 _flashing across the big screen. A rustle of curtains caught her attention, the patio door was wide open. Heading through the doorway, Rose leaned on the patio railing, watching the sunrise through the skyscrapers. "Beautiful, isn't it." A soft monotone from her blind side caught her off guard. Quickly turning, Rose saw Raven, floating a good three feet in the air in the lotus position. Letting out a soft sigh, the one-eyed woman turned back to the view, leaning on the patio railing. "Yeah, it really is..."

Floating down softly, Raven took a spot on the railing next to Rose, looking off into the sunrise. A thick cloud of tension began to grow in the air, so thick that Rose could feel it clinging to her skin. Finally, after several awkward moments, Raven sighed and spoke up. "So, is it true?"

Rose put her elbows up on the rail, resting her chin in her hands. "Is what true?" She had a good idea what the empath meant, but it never hurt to check these kinds of things.

Folding her arms across her chest, the half-demoness let out another sigh. "Last night the boys got to talking about their powers, where they came from...Eddie said something about you being the daughter of Slade...I just want to know..."

"If I'm trustworthy?" Rose cut Raven off with a smirk. She had expected this conversation to happen at some point. Standing up straight, the fighter continued in a more snide tone. "You cant choose who decides to knock boots to make you. I would think if anyone would understand that, it would be you."

The words cut deep, but Raven saw the truth of what was said. This really was in a way the pot calling the kettle black. "So, whats your connection to him?"

Rose sat a few moments, chewing her bottom lip before answering. "When I was a little girl, I was kidnapped and used for bait by someone wanting him dead. Turns out that that was his own brother. He saved me, started to raise me. Course, this was back before he went cuckoo, when he actually cared about things like honor. I never saw him at his best, but I saw him a whole lot better than he ended up. After awhile, he started giving me some seurm that he had given to him, shots of epinephrine every day on top to. Made me faster, stronger, and a hell of a lot less stable. I always wanted him to be proud of me, but he always picked others ahead of me, like I was never ready. Last I heard of him, I was in Moscow jacking some parts for him when he got swallowed up by a volcano. After that, I went on my own, which by the way is hard to do when you've been turned into an epinephrine addict by your own father. So yeah, he made me what I used to be, but Ive changed a lot since then, I think for the better..."

Drifting off, Rose turned to lean her back against the rail, only to spot Jinx heading through the doorway, a scowl across her face. "...grmanfrackinmackacoffee..."

Raven blinked slowly, trying to figure out what was said. Meanwhile, a devious grin grew across Rose's face, the woman trying very hard not to giggle herself over the railing. "Sooooo...let me guess, you and Wally had some fun last night..."

Jinx glared at her teammate, gritting her teeth. "At least I'm getting some..."

"Id rather have none then what your getting." The grin grew wider as a few giggles slipped out. Blushing softly, Raven stepped a step closer to the duo. "Someone care to let me in on the joke?"

As the hexcaster turned to explain to her friend, Rose punched the air and squinted her eye in glee. "Shes dating the _fastest man in the world_!" Snorting and laughing, the silver-haired Titan nearly fell over, Jinx just blushing deeply as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Wait..fastest as in..."

Jinx just nodded slowly, her blush spreading across her face. Raven also blushed, realizing she was now stuck in her most dreaded activity: girltalk.

Rubbing her arm, Jinx finally spoke up. "Its not like hes small or anything, hes fine there...its just...he goes at warp speed and is done before I even get started."

Taking a deep breath, Raven forced herself to concentrate and stay with it. She had a friend in need of help here! Flipping through in her mind the array of stories Starfire had shared without provocation, supplemented with her own secret erotica stash she had started collecting on her 17th birthday, the empath stumbled upon a possible answer. "Have you tried you on top?"

Jinx's eyes went wide in excitement as the idea tumbled in her head. Rose, now recovered and lounging on a chair, gave a soft chuckle. "Now that might work, why didn't you ever think of that Jinxy?"

TTTTTTTT

The sharp chirping mixed with vibrations in Beast Boy's front pocket was what woke him up. Quickly assessing his surroundings, the changeling pulled his communicator out of his pocket. It was Terra's personal code. Gritting his teeth, Beast Boy headed to the kitchen for some sense of privacy. "Hey, whats up?"

"Morning, snugglebuns." Terra replied in a highly chipper tone. "Just wondering when your coming back...Robin isn't being nice and keeps telling me he doesn't know."

"Well, we just got in yesterday, so I dunno, a couple more days I guess..."

"Yeah, but Raven can handle the rest, why don't you just head on home?" The blonde tilted her head slightly in the videofeed, a cute smile on her face. The comment confused Beast Boy, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh Terra? I cant just up and leave..."

Before he could even finish, the wheels came off. The cute smile melted away to an angry scowl. "I get it, you just want to spend more time with that emoslut than you do your own girlfriend!"

Beast Boy ground his teeth. The first time this had happened, he was in shock. This however was the 15th or so, and it was starting to piss him off. "Hey, what the hell Terra, Raven is your _friend_, remember? And while we're on peoples sex lives, why in the hell are you calling out Slade's name when Im going down on you, huh?"

"At least he had something worth riding, Beast _Boy_!" The soft words had now degraded to a full blown scream-fest on her end, and he wanted no part of it. With a savage roar from somewhere deep inside, the shapeshifter hurled the communicator straight at the window.

TTTTTTT

_**Thunk!**_

"What the..." The three girls turned to look towards the unbreakable glass, trying to figure out the noise when Kid Devil stuck his head out the open doorway. "Uhh ladies? We have a small problem with Beast Boy..."

TTTTTTTT

Kid Flash slammed the keyboard with his fist. "Goddamnit, how was he able to lock us out of our own system?"

The remaining Titans just watched through the viewing windows into the training room as a large green gorilla ripped the head off of a training robot. Raven crossed her arms and turned to the leader of Central. "He hangs out with Cyborg every day, he was bound to find out something like that. Just, let him be for now, he's angry. Once he's done, he'll come out."

"We may not have that option..." Rose leaned against the glass, holding her eyepatch, her other eye wide and darting. "I thought we set those laser cannons to stun."

Raven raised an eyebrow, looking over the training room. There were not laser cannons that she could see out. Confused, she turned to Kid Flash, who was busy typing as fast as the system would let him. As the lines of code scrolled across the screen, the speedsters eyes bulged out of his head in shock. "OH FUCK! He's killed the safety restraints! Raven, you've got to get in there and get him now!"

Sensing the urgency, Raven wrapped her cloak close around her body and phased herself through the glass into the training hall, gliding as fast as she could next to Beast Boy, who himself morphed back to normal upon seeing her. However, it could not be said that he was happy to see her. "Raven, get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt." He half-screamed, tears running down his cheeks.

"Beast Boy, whats gotten into you? Wally says you turned off the..." The sound of hydraulics cut Raven off. As she turned towards the noise, she spotted six large double-barrel turrets. "Right...laser cannons.." As the barrels started to glow, Raven raised a sphere of dark energy around the duo, grunting as the high-powered lasers bombarded the shield, straining her concentration. "Damnit...how strong did they make these...Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shouting her mantra, the empath formed several tendrils growing out of the shield, each one bludgeoning the turrets into submission. With a scowl, she grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and pulled him along with her through the shadows.

Stepping into the observation room through the shadows, Raven half-dropped Beast Boy on the floor, who promptly threw up from a mix of anger, exhaustion, and the nausea he usually got when he teleported with Raven. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kid Flash looked down at the changeling. "Mind letting me in on whats happening.?"

Groggily, Beast Boy looked up at his fellow Titan. "The girl I love is a two-timing bimbo bitch." And with that, he passed out from exhaustion in his own vomit.


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

**AN: Things get a little angsty here after the last incident in the training room.**

Chapter 3

Emotions

Laying back in his office chair with his legs up on his desk, Kid Flash looked into the videoscreen at his Jump City counterpart. "So, have you found Terra yet?"

Robin exhaled in exasperation and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been three days now since the incident between Terra and Beast Boy, and the attempt to find out from her side what happened had just managed to send her over the edge. "No, she's still missing, we found her communicator pretty quick, but it was smashed to pieces. How are things on your end?"

"Not much better. Finally got him out of his room today, only to have him freak out when Jinx and me were making out. Next thing we knew, there was a green panther crouched on our fridge for some reason. Right now he's in the infirmary, sleeping off his horse tranqs."

Robin blinked, a look of confusion across his masked face. "Why do you have horse tranquilizers?"

Kid Flash grinned sheepishly. "For me, it's one of the few things that won't run through my system like water if I ever need surgery. Plus, he was a panther so, it seemed like a good idea. Anyway, why did you let Terra back on the team? I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her..."

"That's kind of funny actually, from the man who made a team out of a convicted criminal, the daughter of a madman, and a kid who sold his soul for power."

The speedster's foot started to twitch rather quickly. "I've got to go check in on Beast Boy, just glad crimes been slow lately. Hope you and Star have a good weekend." Standing up, Kid Flash reached to sign off, then pulled his hand back. "Oh, and Robin..."

"Yeah?"

"Talk bad about my team again, and I'm wearing your colon for a boot." With a quick keystroke, the leader of Titans Central logged off and walked out, strolling slowly towards the infirmary.

TTTTTTTT

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked out into the hypnotically psychedelic world around him. His body floated in a vortex of color and fog, light and shadow and muffled noise. Somehow he managed to focus his eyes ahead, to be met with a pair of glowing red eyes enveloped in a feral shadow. "Great, what do you want..."

The shadow just laughed darkly, a deep husky laugh that sounded as if it was part growl. "She is gone, good riddance...she was not strong enough for us..."

"Dude, shut up..." Beast Boy didn't have the strength to fight with his Primal self, nor did he have the patience at the moment.

"We need someone who is strong for our offspring...a strong breeder...Raven...she has strong wide hips...many offspring..."

In an instant of motivation, Beast Boy grabbed the shadowy image in his mind by its neck region and pulled it close. He wasn't even sure why he did, but that didn't stop him. "You stay away from Raven, got it?"

The Primal just laughed that strange dark laugh and faded away like a morning fog. Beast Boy just sat there, staring at his hands before he drifted off himself, back into the drug induced unconsciousness.

TTTTTTTT

The heavy bag swayed on the chain as Raven delivered another jab-jab-hook combo to the poor sack of sand. Her meditation had been completely off-kilter the past couple days, and she needed to express her aggression in some way. In a way, it had been her own fault for pressing Rose on what she had seen...

"_Ever see a huge block of Swiss cheese?"_

**Jab-jab-jab**

"_There was no blood at least..."_

**Jab-cross-jab-jab**

"_Just instantly cauterized, every single shot...that has to be painful.."_

**Jab-hook-jab-jab-JAB**

Raven let out a shout with the last hit, her fist encircled in energy as it plowed straight into the bag. Panting, she heard someone off in the distance call her voice. It took her a moment to realize that it was in fact Kid Devil, her spotter who had been holding the bag the whole time. "Raven, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Raven panted softly, adjusting the black sports bra she was wearing for a top. "It's just...ever since Beast Boy did that...I mean, he does stupid stuff all the time, but this...this crossed a line..." The anger once again started to well up inside her, but she was able to squash it back down this time.

Eddie chuckled softly, letting the sand pour out of the hole Raven's fist made. "Uh huh...so why do you care so much? I mean, I know he's your teammate but your acting like he was your boyfriend, and I was under the impression he was dating Terra...well...was is probably the right word, right?"

Raven sat for a moment in thought. Why was she so pissed? Beast Boy had done stupid things before, and it barely fazed her. A dark thought slowly percolated through her mind: _"Did my feelings on him ever actually go away?"_ Instantly her mind flew backwards in time, back to when Malchior crushed her heart. It was Beast Boy that dragged her out of her depression (somewhat by force), and in response Raven had actually started to feel something for him. She convinced herself that it was just the rebound feelings, and squashed them. Then Terra came along, and she was able to write herself out of his life, romantically speaking. Was her anger just a result of these old feelings coming back to light? Was this the reason that Beast Boys attempt at his own life pissed her off to no end?

"Helllloooo...Earth to Raven..." The half-demon snapped back to reality to find Kid Devil waving in her face. "Kinda spaced out there...you seem like you have something on your mind. Trust me, if you don't talk about it, it's just gonna eat you alive."

Raven sighed softly. She knew more than anyone he was right. These past three days had sent her back to when she just swallowed and hid everything, and she had worked so hard to move past that, to actually show and express her emotions in a healthy way. "Thank you Eddie.." She flatly replied before walking into the girls' locker room.

TTTTTTTT

Groggily, Beast Boy climbed out of the hospital bed, the tranquilizers finally wearing off enough for him to get up. The first thing he noticed was the full moon rising through the window. He had been in bed an entire day.

The second thing he noticed was the dark cloaked figure floating towards him. "Oh hey Rae, how has..._**SMACK**_!"

Beast Boy's first words conscious were cut short by a slap across the face that nearly knocked him back out. Holding his cheek in pain, the changeling looked back, expecting to see the four red eyes of anger he had come to know. Instead, he found two onyx pools, filled with tears.

"How could you be so selfish, Gar?" Raven finally sobbed, the words cutting him deeply. She almost never used his name, unless she was trying to get to an important point. Before he had a chance to respond, the empath had already grabbed him by the shirt. "How could you just want to throw everything away, your friends, your family...over some bimbo? Aren't we worth more than that? Aren't I worth more than that Gar? Do you honestly think I wanted to be the one to tell Cyborg that the man slated to be best man at his wedding got himself blown up because he broke up with a skank? Do you?" Her words became angrier, more intense as the spiel went on. In the end, only one phrase could make its way out of Beast Boy's mouth.

"Rae. I'm...I'm sorry..."

With that, she collapsed, sobbing on his chest. The changeling just wrapped his arms around his good friend and held her close, letting her get everything out.


	4. Chapter 4: Its All In Your Head

**A/N: First of all, sorry for the year long delay. You know how life is. Thanks for all the reviews and I promise the next chapter will be faster. **

**I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Lilith, she's an OC.**

Chapter 4

Its All in Your Head

Raven stepped out onto the patio, the sun rising on a new day over Keystone City's wonderful skyline. But to her surprise, the empath was not alone. Leaning over the railing, Beast Boy toyed with a small box in his hand, not even looking up to his Jump City companion. Not that Raven could really complain, as this was the first time in nearly a week that Beast Boy had managed to get out of bed before noon. "Good morning, Gar...what's in the box?"

With a soft sigh, the changeling flipped open the box, revealing a beautiful emerald ring. "It's...it was..my mom's engagement ring. I thought maybe...I dunno, it's stupid...I thought if I proposed to Terra, she would stop all that crap...the abuse, the lying...but now, knowing what she's done, who she's done..." With another sigh, Beast Boy closed the box and slipped it into his pocket, staring out into the concrete jungle before him.

Gliding into place, Raven placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder in a sign of support. The fact that his relationship with Terra was rocky was not really news, and inwardly she cursed Robin for letting it get this out of hand. "If its any consolation, it was for the best. Rose knows a few things about that incident. The details get...pretty graphic." A soft blush tinged the empaths face, remembering the stories Rose had told the first night after this whole event started. Though tinted by her own bias against the geomancer at the time, the swordswoman's tales showed a Terra who was not afraid of new experiences or being caught in public places. "Come on, lets get inside and have some breakfast."

TTTTTTT

Rose drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter, glancing over to the clock while Kid Devil continued to sort the mail that had come in this week. "Where is he..."

The red-skinned youth did little more than raise his eyes briefly to his compatriot. "Relax, Rose, he's just gotta be running late or something."

"Late?" The daughter of Slade turned towards him, a look of disbelief on her face. "You do remember who we're talking about right? Wally 'Kid Flash' West, the man so obsessed with being on time that he almost disbanded Titans Central after we messed with the clocks to mess with his head, is running late? Puh-lease Eddie..." The two were interrupted by the arrival of Raven and Beast Boy, quickly followed by the entrance of Jinx, with Kid Flash's trademark race car comforter wrapped around her. All eyes were on Rose as her one eye twitched. "Jinx...please tell me you didn't..."

"Didn't what? Take your advice and have the absolute best sex of my life?" A deviant smirk grew across the hexmistress' face, only to be quickly cut down by Rose's warscream. As she stamped of, swearing, Jinx looked in confusion to the other Titans. "What's up her butt this morning?"

Kid Devil idly flipped a letter into one of the various piles as he answered. "First Thursday of the month."

"Whats the first Thursday of the month?" Beast Boy asked perplexed.

"Mandatory therapy sessions in the Watchtower." Jinx muttered through her facepalming. "And Wally is the only one of us with clearance to get her to the Watchtower...ugh..."

"Put a damn shirt on or I will make one out of your girlfriends torso!" A high pitch screech made its way through the hall as a blur entered the kitchen. Stopping momentarily, the unmasked Kid Flash pulled on his shirt with one hand, grabbing a box of Count Chocula with the other before he was once again off at high speed to the stairwell. It didn't take long for an angry Rose Wilson to storm in after him, quickly making her way to the elevator.

"Well that was awkward..." Raven quipped dryly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah it was, and its about to get more awkward." Kid Devil added, holding a manila envelope in his hand. Pulling it open, the red-skinned hero pulled out a disk labeled "To my love". As he headed towards the TV, Jinx grabbed the envelope and looked over the hand writing. "Oh come on now...what, did she send you porn again?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up at the comment, prompting a quick smack upside the head from Raven. Jinx just sighed and tossed the empty envelope onto the counter. "One of our first big criminals we took down was this girl, Anna Varello, goes by Lilith. She sort of...summoned a massive demon to her school during her senior prom. She keeps breaking out somehow and shes grown this major stalker-crush on K.D. here...honestly it would be funny if it wasn't kind of sick and weird." As she finished, Kid Devil pushed play on the DVD player, the image of a pale goth woman filling the screen, a devious grin on her face.

"Well hello my lovely, its been ever so long. As you may have guessed Im free again...I keep telling you no human prison can hold me..." Lilith giggled softly on the screen, the sounds of a muffled Gregorian chant running in the background. "Now, my lovely, its time we finally ended this little game of ours, dont you say? We both know its our destiny for you to fill me with your brood and bring a new age to this world..."

"A new age?" Raven raised her eyebrow. The chanting in the background was making her skin crawl at a subconscious level, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah, shes a little nuts." Jinx replied as the video continued.

Lilith let out another giggle on the screen, her eyes shining deviously. "Now, I know from experience that you and your...associates...refuse to listen to reason, so once again Im going to have to show you Im serious...Be at the old sausage factory in half an hour my lover, and maybe I'll stop him..." Just then, the video ended, and alarms began blaring loudly. Like a madman, Kid Devil switched the views on the screen, now showing a massive hole in front of City Hall. Massive green tentacles flailed out of the chasm, picking up cars and throwing them like toys.

"Oh come on now!" Kid Devil growled, his pointed teeth gritting together. Pushing the red-skinned youth to the side, Raven pulled up a map of the city, an easy task as the system was based on the same one Cyborg made for the original Titans. "Alright, calm down...Kid Devil, head to the sausage factory, try and stall her before she can do any more damage. Beast Boy, go with him. Jinx and I will head downtown and try and stop this thing."

Turning, she noticed everyone just standing around, staring at her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Raven grudgingly mumbled the accursed words she had been hoping to avoid. "Titans, go..."

TTTTTTT

The Black Cat screamed down the main avenue, carrying the two female Titans to City Hall as fast as the ultra-modified engine would allow. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jinx cleared her throat and spoke up. "So, what's the deal between BB and Terra exactly? When Wally and I left, those two needed a pry bar to separate them."

Sighing deeply, Raven looked ahead out the window. "Things have been...interesting between them. There have been strange vibes in the house, shouting matches..."

"Wait, why would BB be yelling at her for?" Jinx asked perplexed. Until recently she had always thought that he was the "happy-go-lucky" member of the original Titans, sickeningly at times.

Calmly Raven shook her head. "No, other way around...she's always been the instigator, and Beast Boy has just taken it...Robin has been about as much help through this whole thing as a doorstop, so Cyborg has been a little stressed out trying to keep him in a good mindset...the whole house is just going to Hell, honestly..."

The pair drove on in silence to their destination.

TTTTTTTT

"Heads up!" Kid Devil called out as another wave of ugly blue imps rained down from above. His call was met by the roar of an emerald tiger, leaping up to meet one of them head on. As the pair fought their way through the swarming imp mob, a dark laugh fell from the catwalk above their heads.

"I told you to come alone my beloved...but you just had to bring a friend. No matter, this saves me the trouble of finding payment..." Lilith grinned darkly, her large pigtails framing her pale face in a scene that would be beautiful under any other circumstances. Cracking her fingers, the sorceress began chanting melodically. The imps all froze at the sound, then took flight, swarming above the Titans like a flock of demonparrots, laughing all the way.

"Oh this looks bad..." Kid Devil muttered as Beast Boy shifted back into his human shape next to him. Both heroes were too busy looking up to notice the glowing runes beneath their feet...or the glowing chains that those runes summoned forth. It wasn't until the chains worked themselves around the two that they knew what was going on.

"Dude, what are these things...I can't change dude!" A panicked Beast Boy exclaimed as the glowing bonds worked their way up his torso. Kid Devil only grunted as he struggled against the chains, not even his superhuman strength was making a difference against the chains.

"Tut, tut...why is it they always try to get away instead of just...relaxing..." A dark, sultry voice like liquid sex came from behind the two, and soon a figure joined the voice, hovering just inches above the ground and almost skating in front of them, a statuesque beauty with ample hips and an impressive bust completely nude, her eyes glowing red. Calmly she moved closer to Beast Boy, running her finger under his chin. "Oh my my...what do we have here...So much heartbreak in those eyes, so much anger...and yet also so much lust...animalistic almost...you just want to forget about her don't you...forget about her with me..." The succubus giggled eroticly, running the finger down his chest.

"Hey, I summoned you to work on him, not play with the greenbean." Lilith shouted down from the catwalk, pointing over to Kid Devil. "If you want him as payment, thats fine, but do your job first, you neitherworld hooker."

The succubus only giggled and wrapped both her arms around Beast Boy's neck, looking deep into his eyes. "Just let me see what good he is..." And with that, she pressed her lips to his, kissing deeply, snaking her ungodly long tongue into his mouth. Eyes wide, Beast Boy could feel the howl of the Primal deep in him, roaring to the surface, dragged up past every level of consciousness by the succubus' magic. His body began to shake and quiver as it strained for the transformation that the chains prevented. As he felt himself being pulled back into his own mind, the kiss was broken roughly, and the succubus squinted off into the distance. "Oh my...you have powerful enemies dear summoner..."

Lilith looked in the direction that the demon was staring and saw a growing spot of black. Soon it formed into the shape of a great bird. Then, to her shock, two figures stepped through the form, the first one heading straight towards her and leveling her with a hard right haymaker.

"Thats for my car, you goatblower!" Jinx growled, standing over the bleeding Lilith. Raven planted her feet on the catwalk and looked down at her two bound compatriots, then at the nude woman who had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy. He was in pain, she could tell, but from what she wasn't sure.

"Succubus, leave this place..." Raven called out in a commanding voice, her tone echoing in the empty building. The imps were the first to react, all poofing in puffs of blue smoke. The succubus just looked up with a dark smile.

"Very well, daughter of Trigon...I can see this one must be your's..." With a devious laugh, the succubus faded into nothingness, just as Beast Boy let out a feral howl. Before she could jump down to see just what was wrong, Raven noticed that Lilith had curled herself around her feet, her eyes tearing up.

"Please...please...I'm sorry...have mercy..." The summoner stammered out, her tone filled with dread. "I...I didn't know...please...please dont sic your father on me..."

"My father is dead...wanna guess who killed him?" Raven replied flatly, using her powers to pull Lilith up to eye level. "Now, drop the spell you have on them..."

Nodding quickly, Lilith muttered a few words between her "I'm sorry"'s, and the chains began to flex and recede into the ground. And then, all hell broke loose...

Beast Boy began to grunt and scream, his body shifting out of control. Green fur overtook him, and within moments he was replaced by a massive beast, the likes of which Raven had only seen once before. As Kid Devil made his way over to the Beast, out of concern, the massive creature swung its fist, sending the redskinned hero into the nearest wall. Lilith stammered as she watched the sight. "How does a succubus kiss do that?!"

Raven felt her whole face twitch, it was times like this that she missed her old cold and detached self. She didn't know if she wanted to throttle the woman or send her into space. Instead, she did neither and just dropped her in front of Jinx, then lept down to the floor. "Beast Boy...its me...I know you're in there..." Pulling back her hood, Raven stared down the Beast, hoping to bring him out of this. Her attempt was met with a massive clawed hand swinging down at her. Skillfully the empath dodged the attack, and then handsprung up the great furry arm, landing gracefully on his shoulder. Raven knew what she had to do, and this was her one chance to do it. Before the Beast could react, she placed both hands on its head, her eyes glowing as she attempted to dive into its mind...

TTTTTTTT

Groaning, Raven pulled herself up from the jungle floor. She could taste the humidity in the air as she looked around at the massive rainforest. "Huh...this must be Gar's mind..." She said out loud, walking towards a tree. Its branches were heavy with fruit, however these fruits were clear, almost like christmas ornaments. Taking one in her hand, she looked into it, and was amazed.

There she was, in her striped referee cape, and there was Cyborg, with a massive plate of waffles. Another plate of waffles, just as high was in front of the view, and she could see a pair of green hands and arms connected to a body clad in an ugly purple suit. "Of course...these are his memories..." Raven mused, setting the memory-fruit back down. Looking past the tree, she saw a trail going deep into the jungle. What she was looking for had to be there...

TTTTTTTT

"Yeah, shes in his head now. You kinda just have to let it run its course..." Cyborg stated over the communicator Kid Flash held in his hand. There on the warehouse floor was a prone Beast Boy with Raven sitting on his back, her hands on his head. Ravager and Kid Devil were scrubbing the runes off of the floor with some mops, while Jinx was on the phone with her insurance agent, trying her hardest not to swear.

"Okay, thanks...guess we'll camp here tonight. Oh and Cy?" Kid Flash turned so Jinx could not hear him. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Nah, man. Past is past...just...treat her right, okay?" Cyborg grinned on the screen before logging off.

TTTTTTTT

The forest was growing darker with each step, and so were the memories she kept catching sight of. But still Raven pressed on. She knew Beast Boy was in here, most likely at the very core of his mind. But then, one memory caught her attention. It was almost buried deep in a thorny bush, but the pain that leaked from it sang out like a beacon to the empath. Gazing deep into it, the first thing Raven noticed was that it was very hazy, like a tv with bad reception. As always, she was looking through Beast Boy's eyes, although this time he was in bed, not moving. _"This has to be the time Gar had his back broken by Cinderblock...he was on painkillers for a good week straight..." _Raven thought to herself as she watched the memory unfold.

A door opened, the door to Beast Boy's room, and a figure stepped in. The face was blurry, but she could tell it was a blonde and the voice was tell-tale as Terra. "And how is my pup doing?" She asked with a giggle. Beast Boy only groaned in response, barely coherent. Giggling again, Terra slid her hand down Beast Boy's boxers, and Raven could feel the mixed wave of both pleasure and reluctance, as good as this was feeling for him he didn't want it. As Terra stripped off both her own pants and his boxers, Raven could hear him mutter out a soft "No..."

Her eyes glued to the scene like a car wreck, Raven watched as despite the constant mumbled objections, Terra mounted and had her way with Beast Boy, cooing and moaning about how much better it felt bareback the entire time. As the memory ended, Raven backstepped slowly, dazed. As her back hit another tree, she turned and opened her mouth...

TTTTTTTT

"Got any three's?" Kid Flash droned, sitting on the floor across from Ravager. Just as the female Titan opened her mouth to answer, the gurgling sound of vomit came from Raven. Turning, both saw her almost comatose form spew out onto the ground, narrowly missing Beast Boy's head.

"Oh I am so not cleaning that..." Ravager grunted, pulling her two threes out of her hand.

TTTTTTTT

The jungle was getting thicker and harder to cut through, and Raven could hear the growing sounds of grunts and warcries. She was almost there, she knew it. Shoving herself through the last bits of vine, she stepped forward and found herself in a clearing. There, circling each other were two figures: Beast Boy and the Primal, a massive beast somehow more terrifying than the Beast before. With a howl, the Primal charged, slamming the human into the trees near Raven. Looking up, he did a double take, seeing Raven crouched over him. "Rae? What are...how did..?"

"Thats not important...I came here to help..." Raven responded, looking up at the laughing Primal. "What is that thing anyway?"

"Its...me..I guess...its...my dark side you know? My Primal self..I can usually keep it down in me but...Im not strong enough anymore..." Beast Boy grumbled, his voice trailing off.

"Gar..listen to me...I saw what Terra did." The changling's eyes went wide as Raven continued. "To keep something like that inside and still go through with life...you're one of the strongest people I know." Leaning forward, Raven kissed him softly on the forehead. "Come on now, lets go kick your ass..."

Grinning, Beast Boy jumped up and started running towards the Primal in an all out sprint. "Now Rae!" He cried out, just as the Primal stepped up to take a swing at him. But the claws met nothingness as Beast Boy faded into black, reappearing just over the Primal and landing a solid boot to its skull. Howing in pain, the Primal never noticed the orbs of black that formed around its paws, nor did it notice Raven commanding the orbs to slam quickly into the ground, pulling the Primal down with them. As the Primal struggled to get back up, Beast Boy wrapped his arm around its neck, grunting as he pulled tight.

"You dont control me...I control you...got it?" The changeling growled in its ear as the Primal began the shimmer. Suddenly it turned into a form of glowing green dust that began to spin around Beast Boy, flowing into his body like energy. Beast Boy's eyes glowed as the dust filled him, leaving just the two Titans in the clearing. Slowly Raven stepped up close, resting her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"What do you say we get out of here and go grab some vegan pizza?" Raven asked with a half smile. It was good to see her old friend back in control again.

"Sounds great Rae...say, what else did you see in here?" Beast Boy asked as he pulled himself to his feet. Raven only pulled her hood up to hide her blush, and formed a portal back to her own mind. "Rae? Did you..." Before the question could be finished, a crimson Raven jumped through the portal, to the sanctuary of her own head.


End file.
